The Blue Lotus
by The Fel Champ
Summary: The Jedi code isn't right. Draco Midosea has something to say about the universe's definition of peace.
1. Chapter 1

The Blue Lotus

Chapter 1: Peace

It has been a long day for Drago Midosea as he just left the jedi masters' office. He was a bookworm with blue robes and studied the origins of the Jedi. He had argued with the master for what they thought peace meant. He abruptly lost the argument and was expelled for questioning the teachings of the Jedi masters.

"Drago wait!" A girl shouted from behind him. He turn around and saw Ahsoka. He caught her in a hug.

"Ahsoka what are you doing here?" Drago asked as he walked in the direction of his dorm.

"I heard that you were expelled for arguing with the masters about the Jedi legacy is it really true?" Ahsoka asked fearing the worst.

"It is unfortunately true I have to go." Drago answered. "But I will not go down without a fight so I am starting a new legacy. The legacy of the blue lotus. You may join me on my quest for real peace throughout the galaxy." Drago said as he held a hand out. "Will you join me?"

Ahsoka looked into her best friend eyes and saw the sorrow of being misunderstood in them.

"Let me pack my thing I will cut my braids and we can be on our way. Did they take you lightsabers away?" Ahsoka asked

"The only took one of the five lightsabers I have." Drago smiled as he dashed of to his dorm. Drago packed his things and grabbed his roommate's hidden supplies. He met Ahsoka outside who was carrying her few trinkets she has collected over the years. She drew a knife and cut her braids.

"Let us depart before someone notices that you are gone." Drago said as he dragged Ahsoka to the bus shuttle.

"Where are we going to go?" Ahsoka asked as she followed close behind.

"Well we should head for a planet I found while we were on a planetary trip. I studied the planet and it is inhabited and it has furnaces to create crystals for my sabers." Drago explained as he led Ahsoka to an alley with a small ship.

"It's small but it should get us to Corellia which was the planet I was talking about. It also has ace pilots." Drago said. He looked at Ahsoka who was so eager to leave the teachings of the Jedi temple.

"Alright let's go we can get a pilot and a ship and we can spread our legacy!" Ahsoka nearly screamed as she jumped in the ship. Drago followed. With his careful studying he knew how to operate the ship. He got into the cockpit and started the ship.

( With the Jedi masters )

"He questions ages of knowledge! He should be killed." Count Dooku said as he paced around the courtroom.

"Kill we must not, find we must do." Yoda ranted as he sat in his chair.

"Master Yoda is right Dooku, we have to find them." Master Windu said.

"Fine but the Alderaanian comes with me it's been awhile since Alderaan has sent us a student and he seemed to be stronger than some of the Jedi knights." Dooku replied as he exited the room.

( On the Ship )

"We're nearly there Ahsoka." Drago said as Corellia came into view

"Wow it looks amazing _."_ Ahsoka whispered.

"Alrighty do you want to craft a lightsaber gem?" Drago asked.

"Sure, I want to I could make a deep emerald green." Ahsoka cheered as they entered the atmosphere. When they landed the wings of the plane fell off. The two departed and told the area master to smelt the ship. When they walked into town they found a parked u wing. When they stopped to admire it someone bumped into them.

"Move." a voice behind them said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Drago turned to find a death trooper behind them. Drago withdrew a pistol and aimed it at the trooper's skull, but when he looked the death trooper already had two pistols aimed at them.

"Your move." The death trooper demanded as he put a finger by the trigger. Drago put down his pistol.

"Who are you?" The death trooper asked.

"Drago. Drago Midosea." Drago said as he saw the perfect opportunity and punched the trooped and held him with the force.

"Jedis? I mean no trouble I just want to get to my ship. It's the u wing just let me go with my stuff. Drago looked and saw a bag on the floor with stuff in it. The teens moved out the way for the trooper to past them.

"Drago we need a pilot." Ahsoka whispered as the trooper walked away.

"Yes but we need crystals first. Drago whispered back as he dragged her away. The two traveled to town until they found a public crystals smithing workshop which was empty at the time. They walked in and found a lady near four boxes.

"Hello how can I help you?" The lady said sweetly

"Yes we would like six lightsaber crystals." Dargo said as he dug in his pockets looking for any money he had to spare. Ahsoka did the same.

"It's fine I won't charge you it's public. Crystals are needed as a lifestyle here so here you go." The lady said as she handed 6 grey crystals Drago. Drago walked to one of the furnaces and handed two to Ahsoka.

( Four days later )

"I am exhausted. How about you?" Drago asked as he held two orange crystals and two red and blue swirls crystals. Ahsoka held two green ones. As the two walked towards the door, then a figure burst through the window. Soon after the figure had ducked behind the window laser fire flew through the window. Drago grabbed Ahsoka and ducked behind the window. When Drago looked he saw the death death trooper saw them too.

"You again?" He asked. Then drawing his dual pistols he stood up and started firing.

"Who's after you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Clone troopers." The death trooper replied simply.

After thinking about it Drago got up and force pushed two clone troopers into a wall knocking them out but, not before one could call for backup. Soon more clone troopers were there and started firing. The death trooper pressed his intercom.

" lite 'em up General." he said. Over intercom a voice was heard.

"Roger roger." It was the sound of a battle droid's the death trooper's u wing flew over head. It stopped in hover mode then started firing upon the clone troopers who were no match for the superior fire power. When Drago looked in the cockpit of the u wing he saw a battle droid pilot. When the death trooper got up to leave Ahsoka spoke.

"Wait if you're a death trooper why didn't you sell us out to the Sith?" Ahsoka asked as her face hardened.

"I don't work for them anymore." he said then he added "I didn't like their ways so, I left."

"Join us." Drago said.

"What?" Ahsoka and the the death trooper said in unison.

"Ahsoka, he got skills. He would've had to reprogram that droid so that means he's and engineer and the droid's a pilot-" The death trooper interrupted

"Copilot, I'm the pilot." he motioned for Drago to continue speaking.

"He's just what we need Ahsoka, and he's got a ship too. He'd need skill to become a death trooper too all the reason to recruit him." Drago turned to the death trooper.

"We're assembling a group called the blue lotus an organization created by your truly. We are fighting the Sith and the Jedi for true peace and freedom throughout the galaxy." as Drago explained the death trooper looked from side to side looking for onlookers when he saw none he took his pistol and hit Drago in the head with the handle knocking him out.

"Hey!" Ahsoka yelled. The death trooper turned and hit Ahsoka in the side of her head knocking her out too.

"Snaper get over here." He said looking down he saw Ahsoka's forehead was bleeding. The u wing landed and the ramp opened out came a security battle droid. As the droid marched over the death trooper picked up Ahsoka in a fireman's carry. Snaper bent down grabbed Drago and slung him over his shoulder. The two then walked in the u wing.

(In the death trooper's base)

When Drago woke up he was in a cell right next to Ahsoka. Looking up he saw the death trooper leaning on a wall.

"Time one of you woke up." The death trooper said as he walked towards the cell.

"What do you want from us?" Drago growled as he raised his head.

"Oh I don't want any witnesses to turn me in now do I?" The trooper said as he sat in a chair.

"You could be using your skills to make an impact throughout the galaxy." Drago claimed as he nudged Ahsoka.

"Hello?" Ahsoka yawned as she nearly fell asleep again.

"Good morning Togruta how was your nap?" The death trooper said as he stared at the Drago.

"Untie us at least." Drago asked

"Fine, Red Snapper untie them." The trooper said. Then a security droid came around the corner and opened the cell and untied the teens. Suddenly the trooper realized what he was doing.

Drago jumped up and pushed the droid into the wall and ran and before it could get up Ahsoka jumped on it's back with her arms around it's neck. But, with surprising strength the droid reached back and grabbed her then flipping her off it's back it slammed her on the floor. The death trooper started running after Drago he stopped in a split halfway

"Where did he go?" the death trooper asked himself

(with Drago)

Drago turned around a wall and bumped into something. When he looked down he saw and astromech with a black primary color and a red secondary. Drago froze hopping the astromech wouldn't do anything. But instead it scaned him then a panel opened up on the astromech's chest and the a rod came out and touched Drago. It tased him.

"Damn It!" Drago screamed down the right hall. The Death trooper heard his scream and ran down the right hall. He found the Jedi on the floor twitching. Drago woke up in a high security cell with a laser wall. "What happened?" He asked as a hologram appeared in front of him.

"You are in solitary, you are going to be closely watched." the hologram disappeared. Drago slammed his fist on the floor. Then he heard footsteps and when he looked he saw the death trooper holding Ahsoka flanked by the security droids, she was bruised and battered and was bleeding from her arms and forehead. Using one hand he pressed the panel to open the cage. As soon as the cage opened the droids aimed at Drago. The death trooper set her on the floor then backed up and reactivated the cage. Dragon ran to Ashoka's side.

"What did you do to her!" Dragon yelled as he found a small but existent pulse in her neck.

"Well she attacked us and you can see what happened after that." The death trooper said as he turned and walked away. Drago got up a tried to force push the door. "I built this cage for Jedi and Sith. It cancels out the force." The death trooper finally said as he walked away. Drago nudged at Ahsoka for the second time.

"Oww." She groaned in pain as she clutched her head." I need water." Ahsoka said as she touched Drago's arm. Then she fainted. Drago's heart broke at the saddening sight. Energy circled around the two teens. Drago got up with his eyes glowing blue. He forced pushed the door and it flew open, The two droids rushed in but was easily dismantled by Drago.

Drago ran down the hall using the force to sense his opponent. He found the trooper walking with the astromech down the left wing. Drago made an immediate turn and tackled the trooper in the back and dislocated every joint in his body. He then turned to the astromech and sent it flying through the hall. He face the trooper again.

" **How does it feel to be powerless in your own sanctuary?"** Drago roared as lightning started to crackle in his fingertips.

( Back with Ahsoka )

Ahsoka woke up surrounded by robot parts and a shattered door. She stood and heard Drago's voice, but it was deep and menacing. She remembered something the Jedi masters said to her one day.

(Flashback)

"Ahsoka we have been studying the new students at the temple and we have seen that you are the best of the first years." Mace Windu said to her.

"But dear we need to ask a small favor." Count Dooku said as he put a hand in her shoulder. "You have been assigned to help Drago Midosea with his training in the temple. Do you think you can handle it?" Ahsoka nodded in delight.

"Powerful she is, general she may become." Yoda said as he walked and patted the little girl and sent her of.

"One last thing." Doofus said. "Don't let anyone hurt him." Doofus warned. Ahsoka walked away.

(Present)

" _Maybe that's why they didn't want him hurt."_ Ahsoka thought as she walked down the hall. When she turned the corner she saw Drago with glowing blue eye staring at the immobilized death trooper.

" **Now, I am going to ask one last time. Join our cause or I will personally execute you in front of my army"** Drago roared as he created a crushing gesture with his fist.

"Army? I see no army. All I see a little boy and his girlfriend." The trooper said. Drago took a step closer. "Fine!" the trooper said as he gave in. Then there were multiple crackling sounds coming from within his body. The trooper got up and backed down. Drago's eyes returned to normal.

"If you so much as touch Ahsoka I will kill you." Drago threatened he turned and saw Ahsoka who seemed to be surprised to she Drago injured. "Are you ok Ahsoka?"

"Ah yeah I am but what happened there?" Ahsoka asked. The trooper scanned Drago then got up.

"Nothing," the trooper said. "The names Slade." he said as he walked away. When Slade had got to the cell he saw his two broken security droids.

"Fixer, E.R, R.E I need you over here." he said pressing his intercom. Then three engineer droids marched up. One of them started to fixed the disassembled droids while the others fixed the cell.

"Where are we anyway?" Drago asked as he leaned against the wall.

"A hidden planet just outside the galaxy. I never named the place but, i'll think about it." Slade said. Drago turned and saw something down the hall. It was small and dark and it took a step towards him. Then it dashed at him and crashed into him. Drago fell flat on his back as the thing landed on him. Drago threw the thing across the room before getting up.

"Hey don't hurt him!" Slade yelled.

"Him?" Drago asked.

Slade walked across the room and picked it up.

"It's a miniature AT-AT walker I call him A.T. I made him because he was a test if AT walkers could be controlled by a droid brain. In the end they couldn't be a small one could." he put down A.T. and it looked at Drago before firing a blast at him then running away. Drago moved out of the way of the shot.

"Oh, and real lasers" Slade said walking away.

 **Hey guys hope you liked this I know the timeline is messed up but I hoped you enjoyed Lavamaster is writing here to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Laser & Sabers

I don't own Star Wars

Drago and Ahsoka were walking through Slade's base's long corridors.

"I hope Slade actually has a training room in here. I mean, I still feel aware of the force but I need to make my bond with it stronger." Drago said as he opened the door.

"We both need the training, Drago." Ahsoka commented as she continued down the hall.

"Where is Slade anyway?" Drago asked.

"Behind you." Slade said walking up to them. Together the trio walked down the halls.

"Where is the training hall in this stupid place? There are too many droids around here to navigate around these halls." Drago whined.

"Well that's your problem, bro so don't even start." Slade said.

"But, it sooo confusing!" Drago continued to whine.

"Well if there's so many droids, why don't you ask one for directions?" Salde said angrily.

"Because, I don't trust droids or clones! The clone wars has been on for 10 years! Foryour information! I don't trust anyone besides Ahsoka." Drago informed sharply.

"Stop fighting you two. You really need to learn to get along if we are going to make this work." Ahsoka said.

"Fine, but you two have to got on a mission." Slade confirmed as he stopped in a hallway with two corridors branching off at the left and right and one in the front.

"Where are we going?" Drago asked impatiently.

"There is a bounty on Darth Maul and his brother, Savage Opress." Slade said.

"Darth Maul? Savage? Are you going insane? Obi-wan Kenobi can't even fight them!" Ahsoka yelled.

"Then you can have some droids as back up." Slade shrugged.

"No you are coming as back up Slade." Drago puffed as he drew closer to Slade.

"Who's going to maintain the base while we're gone?" Slade questioned.

"General can handle it can't he?" Drago asked skeptically.

"It's not like anyone would make it i-" was all Slade got to say before he was hit in the chest by blaster fire and fell to the floor. Drago and Ahsoka ran to other sides of the corridors as more blaster fire flew. When Drago looked around the corner he saw a 10 man squad of phase 1 clone troopers. He quickly spotted their leader a captain in the front of the group.

"Slade are you alive?" Drago yelled. As if in response the death trooper twitched. Then he rolled over and ran to Ahsoka's corner.

"I'm really going to regret this." Slade said as he pulled out a round ball. It took Drago a second to realize it was a thermal detonator. The death trooper then activated it and threw it. The detonator landed in the middle of the clone troopers then exploded making the troopers and blood fly all over the place. The death trooper unholstered his pistols and ran to the base entrance. Drago followed him duel-wielding his lightsabers. This would be the first time Drago would see the base from the outside.

Surrounding the base was a deep were standing on was the second floor above ground there was a ram that lead up to the second floor. The first floor' entrance was at the bottom of the ramp leading to the second floor a little bit above the ground were two balconies on opposite sides of the ramp. On the top of the base was a massive radio tower and a mounted turret which was armed by General. Slade's U wing was parked up there too. The base seemed to be made up of an extremely tough metal with turrets on all sides for it was taking many blaster hits. Clone troopers were all over the ramp. Another squadron of troops walked out of distant ships. The clones sent a barrage of blaster fire towards them. Drago blocked all the fire as he dashed at the troopers. When he attacked he use a mixture between lightsaber form Djem so and Ataru.

A clone commander started to talk on an intercom. "We need reinforcements hurry Ahh!" The commander was shot by Slade before he could finish. More republic gunships started moving in. more of the clone troopers dropped out of them. Ahsoka rushed forward Slash after slash only brought more troopers.

"Slade you better have some fire power or we are going to die!" Drago yelled alarmingly.

"Yeah I do. Lite it up General!" Slade confirmed. Then the air was filled with a volley of laser fire. The clones dropped quickly and the gunships were being shot down. Slade holstered his pistols and took his sniper off his back. He then quickly spotted clone trooper snipers. He started to shoot just as the gun ships released fire.

"Get back to the base!" Slade exclaimed as Ahsoka and Drago ran in Slade hit a panel closing the base door. "Go to the first floor and press the panel it will close the door," he told them then he pressed his mic and said,"General! Get down from there!" Drago and Ahsoka raced down the halls as and Slade ran up stairs to back up General. Drago turned and jumped up the stairs and dashed across the hall. He pressed the panel, then he heard the doors closing. Drago rushed down the stairs. When he and Ahsoka got there they saw clone troopers running in. They both activated their lightsabers and ran at the troopers.

(With Slade)

"General!" I said get down!" Slade yelled as he ran past a weapons rack. He stopped to take a DC15A blaster rifle before running back off. When he got to the roof he saw General still in the turret firing and his E-5 blaster was next to the turret.

"I got this!" General yelled. Slade looked down when he did he saw clone troopers jumping directly off the bridge to the get to the lower entrance. _Why haven't they closed it yet?_ Salde thought. He picked up General's rifle and tried handing it to him. "Come on let's go!" Slade turned his head and saw a gun ship. It fired as Slade grabbed General's arm and dragged him off the seat.

"Move!" he yelled as the laser hit the turret. Slade and General was blasted away. Slade was knocked unconscious by the blast and General nonfunctional.

Assuming they were dead two of the gunships landed and troops marched out the gunships then started hovering around the base.

Two other gunships landed and did the same. After all the troops were out and the gunships hovering the troops marched in the base.

(with Drago)

The clone troopers were everywhere along with laserfire if it wasn't for their skill Drago and Ahsoka would be dead now. _I need to end this._ Drago thought.

"Get back!" he yelled to Ahsoka. One of the clone troopers activated a thermal detonator and threw it. Just then Drago force pushed them all out the door way the detonator with them. Drago ran up to the panel and pressed it as the detonator exploded killing all the troopers. Ahsoka breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's go see how see Slade's going." Drago said

(with Slade)

Slade opened his eyes inside his helmet. He saw General non functioning body and the destroyed turret. He stood up slowly the picked up the DC15A blaster. When he walked down stairs gun in hand he saw at least thirty clone troopers. _For General_ he thought as he opened fire.

When the clone troopers turned at least five of them dropped before any fired back. Then newly fixed Red Snapper and Red Polar ran in firing their E-5 blaster rifles. Soon after a minute of fighting Drago and Ahsoka ran in with their lightsabers. After the clone troopers were dead Drago, Ahsoka, and Slade ran down to the weapons rack they each grabbed a RPS-6 rocket launcher. They ran back up to where Red Snapper and Red Polar were waiting, Ahsoka and Dargo handed them the rocket launchers.

"We'll be back." Slade said to Ahsoka and Drago. As the death trooper and his droids ran up the stairs. When Slade looked he saw six gunships in the air.

"We each take two." he told his droids he then fired a at one. The blast directly hit the cockpit killing the pilot.

"Aim for the cockpits!" Slade yelled as he fired another blast. After they had shot down the gunships they walked back down stairs, he dropped the rocket launcher

"Look for survivors." he told his droids while walking towards Ahsoka and Drago.

"Your base isn't well protected." Drago said as he put both lightsabers down.

"What took you so long to close the doors?" Slade asked.

"Well when you got a hundred clones on you we'll see how you do!" Ahsoka retorted.

"Follow me." Slade said then into his intercom he said, "Fixer, General needs you he's on the roof."

He saw Ahsoka looking at the hole in his chest but walked away anyways. When they were halfway downstairs Red Polar said something over intercom. "We have two survivors, one's a captain." he said. pressing his intercom he said, "Bring them to the medic bay," then he turned to Drago and Ahsoka and said, "Sorry."

"For what?" Drago asked.

"For trying to send you on a suicide mission." Slade said slightly embarrassed

"Oh." Ahsoka and Drago murmured in unison

When they made it to the medic bay the two clone troopers were on medical beds being tended to by a FX-6 medical droid. Slade walked up to the captain.

"How did you get here?" When neither answered Slade turned to Red Snapper and said,"Remove their helmets." The droid did so. When Slade saw their faces he backed up eyes wide. The captain was a human teenage girl and couldn't be older than Drago. She had light brown skin with dark brown eyes. Her hair black was tied in a pony tail. The other trooper was a human boy and was about the same age the girl with tan skin and deep blue eyes. His hair was black and cut short. Ahsoka put her hand on Slade's arm.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"What have I done?" he shook his head as if to clear his mind.

"B-1 take care of Ahsoka." as he said it a 2-1B surgical droid walked up to her.

"This way please." it said leading her to a chair it then started to wipe up the blood on her away.

"Sorry about beating you up too." Slade said. He then turned to the clone troopers then he did something that surprised everyone. He took off his helmet. He dropped it and made a clang when it hit the ground. Slade had dark brown skin and blue eyes and he was almost bald. The most surprising thing was he was young, couldn't be more than a year older than Drago. He must've had a voice mask in his helmet to make him sound older. But he was still taller than Drago and Ahsoka. She wondered why.

"You're not clones are you?" Slade asked. The captain nodded her head in conferment.

"Then you're just like me," He said. "I was an orphan. My father died of sickness and my mother died when her transport was attacked by sith. I'm guessing something similar happened to you?" this time both troopers nodded their heads.

"We didn't want to join them, We never did now our squad, our friends are dead." The male trooper said. Drago extended his arm to the captain.

"Join us." was all he said the captain looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"Yes thank you. My name is Alissa and this is Derrick." she said.

"Drago Midosea. You named yourself right?" They nodded

"Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka said standing up looking better.

"Slade." Slade said still not've forgave himself "I'll bury your squad if you want." Slade offered.

"That would be nice." Alissa said.

"We'll leave you to rest." Slade said. The trio walked out the room.

"Why didn't you let your droids heal you?" Drago asked.

"I'll sleep in there they can do it then." Slade told his droids to dig the graves while they brought the bodies. The graves were dug behind the base and moat. When Drago looked he saw three grave next to the eight empty ones.

"Who were they?" he asked pointing to the tree graves.

"From left to right they are Sarge, Red Cannon, and Red Streak. Sarge was a command droid and Red streak and Red Cannon were my other security droids." Slade said. Drago didn't ask how they died. After the troopers were buried they head to base.

"I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." Slade said. Both Ahsoka and Drago got their own rooms. When they realised they left their bags in the bus shuttle.

"Don't worry we'll get them tomorrow." Drago said.

(The next day)

When Alissa woke up she saw Slade still sleeping on a bed the hole in chest gone. When she got out of the bed she saw she was in her armor again. The only thing that surprised her was that it was fixed. She looked at Derrick they almost died the other day, But in the end the people who saved them were the same people that almost killed them. Derrick twitched then he woke up getting out of bed to see that he also had his fixed armor.

"I fixed it for you." a voice said. Alissa whipped her head around. In the doorway was a engineer battle droid.

"What?" she asked.

"You were looking at your friend's armor I fixed it." it said walking in

"Well thank you.."Derrick he didn't finish not know what to call the droid.

"Fixer, my names Fixer I'm one of the four engineers here. I repair mostly armor." it said. "They're going to Corellia today Drago and Ahsoka left their bags there. You should go along." Alissa thought about it. It would be a great opportunity to buy clothes, they couldn't stay in armor forever.

"Tell them we'll come."Alissa said as Slade started to rise

"Noted." he said getting up his armor was fixed also.

"Thanks for repairing the armor Fixer," he said. "Go and wake up Drago and Ahsoka." Fixer walked out the room. Slade walked to a table where his helmet was sitting. He picked it up and put it on he then turned to face Derrick and Alissa.

"If you find a pilot droid ask him where your rooms are." he told them. They then walked out the room. R4-X13 rolled in the astromech who had zapped Drago the other day.

"Come on R4." Slade said as they walked away.

(With Ahsoka)

Ahsoka wondered how long Slade had been here. Drago came to her room to tell her that he would be outside. Then Fixer came into the room.

"Good morning Ahsoka. I couldn't find Drago so I came to you to inform you." Fixer said.

"He is outside. Let me get ready." Ahsoka said.

(With Drago)

Drago pulled out a ring his mother had given him during his birth. He remembered being dragged away from everything he ever knew. He fastened the ring on his ring finger. Drago cried his first years ever since he was taken away. He remembered the news that his mother was kidnapped, and killed by a mysterious man.

"I am so sorry mother." He whispered to himself. Drago felt defeated after all he has been through in the past two weeks. Ahsoka, Alissa, Slade and Derrick walk out the base and saw Drago on his kneels. Ahsoka ran to him.

"Drago…" She whispered. This was the first time she had seen him cry. Alissa and Derrick closed in.

"We will… be in the ship." Derrick said as the two teens walked aboard the ship.

"I'm ok, Ahsoka just remembered something." Drago said as he stood up and walked onto the ship. Before Ahsoka boarded the ship she realized they didn't know where they were before she could turn around she was meet by Fixer.

" We will be back in a flash." Ahsoka ran onto the ship and they lifted of. During the ride Alissa started asking questions.

"So Ahsoka are you and Drago just travelers?" She asked. Ahsoka faced her.

"No we are former Jedi who have escaped from their reign to give the galaxy the real meaning of peace." Ahsoka said. Alissa and Derrick were dumbstruck.

"And you two joined Slade, a death trooper?" Alissa poked.

"No again, Drago made him join our cause." Ahsoka informed.

"Oh ok." Alissa said. The next hour was filled with questions and the trip back was filled with even more questions. When the returned to the base Drago walked towards the moat and jumped in to perform a dangerous form of meditation. Ahsoka knew what he was doing and sat next to the moat until he came out two hours later.

"You seem better. Come on it's time to eat." Drago dried himself of using the force and proceeded inside.

(At dinner)

The room was filled with conversation from everyone except Drago who had retired early. Ahsoka looked worried.

"I think I know why Drago is acting strangely." She said.

"Why?" Slade asked as he continued eating.

"Tomorrow is his birthday." Ahsoka confirmed. "We will see tomorrow."

(The next day)

Drago woke up with a cold feeling deep inside of him. He stood and walked down the empty halls of the base. _Why did I have to get taken! Why did_ _ **I**_ _have to be force sensitive. I should have resisted!_ White energy enveloped his brown skin and his eyes turned blue. He let on tear of blue energy drop to the floor.

After a minute Drago calmed down. _Today is my birthday, I shouldn't be angry._ Drago continued down the halls. They started to slightly fill with droids. Drago returned to his room. He laid down on his bed. Then there was a knock at the door. Slade walking with a small cake.

"Hey Slade walked in.

"We all have our own problems," he said "Some handle them better than others. How do you handle _yours?_ " Drago looked up.

"Oh yeah? What's yours?" he asked Slade stared at him.

"I told you how my parents died but that's not all to this book. Our lives were tied together from the start." Slade threw something at Drago. He caught it when he looked it was a gerber 22-01874 mark II.

"Trying to kill me again?" Drago asked Slade shook his head.

"Birthday present. Made of Mandalorian iron. Friend gave me two of them." Drago looked at Salde with a raised eyebrow but didn't ask who this friend was. Slade handed him the case as he continued his story.

"When the Sith came for me I was walking to the orphanage. They trained me and twenty other kids to be monsters, ruthless killers. The gave us injections to make us stronger, smarter. Our first mission was to interrogate a woman to give us the location of a special Jedi. The Jedi was her son. _You._ Anna Midosea was her name."

"You killed my mom! Drago stood up with the knife in hand and an angry look.

"No I refused. My comrades did. When she realized how important you where she refused to tell they tortured her. When she finally told that you were at a Jedi temple. The mission was classified as a failure. After that mission I left with reprogramed droids and came here.

"You let her die!" Drago yelled he ran at Slade with the knife and tried to stab him. Slade simply put his left arm up. The knife pierced his armor and bone coming out of the other side of his forearm. Drago was shocked that he didn't try to avoid the attack. Slade pushed Drago away with his right hand. His hand slipped off the knife's handle and Slade made no attempt to dislodge it.

"You need to relax." Slade said. "You might of just met us,but you need to trust us. We can help you." Slade pulled the knife out his forearm and dropped it. His face displayed no pain as he walked out the room leaving a trail of blood. After about a minute Drago heard Alissa scream, she had probably seen the knife wound.

(one hour later)

Drago had been cleaning the blood stains when Slade's astromech came up to him.

"Shoo." Drago said but R4-X13 came closer. It tased him again with lower voltage but enough to feel it

"Get over here!" Drago yelled getting up chase the droid. Drago had started to catch up to the droid as they neared the dining room. When they ran in the lights flashed on.

"Surprise!" Drago looked around there was cake, balloons and streamers. He forgot about chasing the droid Slade, Alissa, and Derrick were out of the armor and in everyday clothes. Drago

realized that R4-X13 had lured him here for the surprise. He didn't know what to say.

"Happy birthday to you.." and the song started all the droids were there as well. The table was full of presents mostly from the droids. From R4-X13 he got a portable taser. Drago smiled when he saw it all. From General he got a E-5 blaster rifle. From Derrick he got a journal 'to write down your thoughts' Derrick had said. From Alissa he got a cookbook from Red Snapper he got red snapper sushi. From Red polar he got a camera. From AT he got remote controlled drone built by the eniger droids. When Drago asked when did they get the presents they told them how when Ahsoka told them his birthday was tomorrow they got in the U-wing and flew to a store. They partied into the night till they had all fell asleep.

 **Hey guys it's The Fel Champ and Lavamaster! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out but hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

(At a hospital)

Anna Midosea looked at the Jedi in front of her. The Jedi had just told her that her son was tested to be force reactive and had to be taken to a temple immediately. What the Jedi didn't tell her was that he sensed something else more powerful.

"Look, I don't care if my son is force inactive-" she was cut off.

"Reactive." The Jedi interrupted.

"I don't care! You are not takingmy son anywhere!" she yelled in his face. Her son's name was Drago Midosea.

's don't have a say in it." the Jedi explained. Anna slapped the Jedi.

"If a child is force reactive he or she must be escorted to a temple. The parent

"Get out! Get out of this hospital! Stay away from these children!" The Jedi now had a red handprint on his cheek. He backed up to a clone trooper watching.

"Please escort out of here." the Jedi said quietly. The clone trooper walked up to her.

"This way ma'am." he said when she didn't comply the clone trooper grabbed her arm and said more sternly "That was an order." she yanked her arm away

"I am not one of your soldiers!" she yelled indignantly. More clone troopers arrived at the scene to take her away as the Jedi stared at the young boy.

"It may not be today, but someday you will be part of the Jedi order." The Jedi whispered into the sleeping baby Drago. Drago moved, but was not awake. The Jedi left and hours later Anna came back.

"Hey little Drago. Hope I didn't take to long." Anna whispered as she pick her child up. When they arrived at home Anna put Drago in a crib next to her bed. Her husband Keith asked her what took her so long.

"Nothing." Anna replied. The couple soon fell asleep. They did not know that clone troopers snuck in and took the child.

(in the morning)

"Drago! Where are you?" Anna yelled as if the baby would call back. After a day of searching Anna realized what happened the Jedi had took him. She fell to her knees and cried. She told her husband about the day before the Jedi, the clone troopers, everything, and when she was done he wept beside her.

(Five years later)

Drago looked around he and the other padawans were on a field trip. Instead of showing eagerness for the temples like the other students Drago stuck to the libraries. He pulled a book out of his bag and sat down and opened it. Someone poked him in his head. He looked up and saw a female Tortuga with her arm extended.

"Hi I'm Ahsoka." she said. Drago shook her hand

"Drago Midosea." he said.

"Well Drago, may the force be with you."

 **Happy star wars day special may the 4th be with you** **but beware the sith….**


	4. Chapter 4

Jackson Smith walked towards the orphanage. He had been there since his parents died. He had only one friend who was staying after school to work so Jackson had walk home alone. They were both only six years old.

(flash back)

"Hey Jack!" Mason the name of his friend yelled. He never called him Jackson. Jack or Jackie but never Jackson.

"You'll have to walk to the orphanage by your self today I'm staying at school to study!" Mason said still yelling.

(Present)

As Jackson was about to turn the corner b-1 battle droids came out of nowhere surrounding him.

"Jackson Smith you're coming with us." a commander droid said. He had no choice they were armed, he wasn't.

(a week later)

"You are storm troopers. Not clone, _storm_ troopers you will fight for something new coming. You have no names you have numbers. You will obey." said an officer. So this was the briefing One one-seven fourteen thought at least that's what they wanted him to call himself. The hundreds of children were arranged in four lines. Then the were ordered to go in these cylindrical tubes. This would be the last part of the briefing. The brainwashing Jackson put his hand in his pocket and felt two tiny things. The were his mother's earrings the only thing he had of his old life. It was his turn to walk in the cylinder

Walking out the cylinder one one-seven fourteen was directed to his dorm. He sat on the bed, and put his hand in his pocket he pulled out to earrings. They looked familiar.

(flash back)

His mother kneeled in front of him. She took off her earrings and gave it to him.

"I'm going away for a little bit but, you can keep these to remember me," It was almost as if she knew she was going to die. "Since you can keep them you can only give them to a girl you love." she said. Jackson tried to hand it back to her. "It can't be me silly, but mommy got to go now bye." she stood up and walked away.

"Bye mommy." Jackson said waving he put the earrings in his pocket.

(present)

He remembered. Two days after she left he found out that her transport had blown up. But one thing was hasy one thing he couldn't remember. His name. That had been truly lost to the brainwashing. He would make a new one.

(one year later)

After exceeding the training he a seven others were order come to the briefings hall. The cylinders were still there.

"You eight have been hand picked for something very special. You will become death troopers." said the captain.

He explained what they would have to go through the training everything. And when the captain asked how wanted to go first, One one-seven fourteen stepped up he would be the best and would slay those who killed his mother. He had finally thought of a name for himself, Slade.

(two years later)

Slade watched as a woman walked down an ally

"Now," he said over the coms four death troopers surrounded the woman. Slade walked up to her

"Where is Drago Midosea?" he asked. Then a man ran at them blaster pistol in hand and fired. He hit one of the death troopers as she turned around before the others shot and killed him.

"That was the father." One three-seventeen said. He handed Slade a taser incase she didn't want to tell, but Slade was more focused on seventeen-thirty three the death trooper who was shot. She didn't move at all.

Slade hoped she wasn't dead he had already lost three death troopers on missions.

"I'll never tell!" she yelled.

"Tase her." One three-seventeen said. Slade didn't move. He was the team's captain.

"No." he said. Slade was confident he could take him on. He was worried if the others would fire. Without hesitation One three -seventeen punched Slade in the head knocking him to the ground. He took the taser and turned to the woman. He activated the taser. Slade sat up on his knees and crawled over to Seventeen-thirty three. She was breathing now. _Good,_ he thought as he heard the screams of the woman. After a minute she caved in.

"He was taken by Jedis! I don't know where!" she screamed in pain.

See? What wasn't so hard." one three-seventeen said nodding to another death trooper named Thirty four-sixteen. Thirty four-sixteen raised his blaster and shot her.

"This is One three-seventeen we're ready for evac." One three-seventeen said into his com. The troopers ignored Seventeen-thirty three on the floor and waited. Slade pulled her helmet off. She was awake now.

"This is my fault we didn't scan the area." Slade said . She shook her head not wanting for him to blame himself but Slade went on.

"I never should have been leader I should've should've," Slade said thinking for a moment

"Left." Seventeen-thirty three stared into his eyes.

"Then leave." She said. A trickle of blood came out her mouth. She was dying and Slade couldn't do anything. She died in his arms before the LAAT came they had to use it because civilians would think it was the republic. On the way to base Slade thought about what she said.

(a month later)

As Slade ran down a hallway being chased by laser fire he was full of regret. Leaving was easier than it sounded. Four weeks ago two more stormtroopers were promoted the death troopers. Slade had invited all the death troopers to leave with him. That how Slade knew there was a problem in the brainwashing. They had all said no but didn't report or kill him. Knowing he couldn't leave alone he reprogrammed one B-1 droid pilot, one B-1 droid commander, four B-1 security droids, four B-1 droid engineers, an astromech, one NR-1100 slicer droid, one GH-7, one 2-1B surgical droid, and one FX-6 Medical Droid.

Right now he ran alongside the droid commander who he had named Sarge and the security droids named Red Snapper, Red Polar, Red Streak, and Red Cannon. The rest of the droids were in a LAAT waiting for them to come. Slade a had E-5 blaster rifle in his hand and turned around to shoot at a commando droid. Of course they sent droids after them. If they had sent stormtroopers then they would've saw the rebellion they might rebel too. As Slade started to run again he saw Sarge fall. Slade turned around and fired at the droid that had hit Sarge. It was a B-2 super battle droid. They were trying their hardest to kill Slade. After the combined fire of Slade and the droids blaster fire the super battle droid went down.

Slade grabbed Sarge's arms and dragged him behind a corner.

"Are you ok?" Salde asked desperately.

"Leave me kid, I'm not going to make it." When Slade had reprogrammed him he added a mature personality because of this Sarge called him kid.

"Don't say that." Red Snapper said picking Sarge up with both his arms. Slade grabbed Sarge's blaster and handed it to him.

"Protect Red Snapper." Slade said. Sarge fired over Red Snapper's shoulder and shot a droid.

"Nice." Red Cannon commented. They started running again with Sarge firing over Red Snapper's shoulders to cover them. Then, in front of them were two super battle droids. They fired and the blasts hit Red Streak and Red Cannon in the chest. Then Slade opened fire as he heard a voice yell, "Screw it!" then both super battle droids were shot in the back. Behind their falling bodies were two death troopers. Slade looked at them.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked desperately.

"No but we'll help you." as they ran dragging the the damaged droids behind them they made it to a transport ship. Slade and previously put in coordinates to his destination he pressed the button to warp. He knew none of the death troopers would make it.

(later)

Slade talked to a mandalorian with black and red armor. He had sold the transport ship for a U-Wing and had become friends with the mandalorian who had sold it to him.

"I know you can't stay," the mandalorian started. "But here." he gave Slade two knives and then the case for them. "They're mandalorian iron." Slade put them away. He hugged his friend "goodbye." he said. He walked into his U-wing and flew off.

We warned you to beware the you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson Smith walked towards the orphanage. He had been there since his parents died. He had only one friend who was staying after school to work so Jackson had walk home alone. They were both only six years old.

(flash back)

"Hey Jack!" Mason the name of his friend yelled. He never called him Jackson. Jack or Jackie but never Jackson.

"You'll have to walk to the orphanage by your self today I'm staying at school to study!" Mason said still yelling.

(Present)

As Jackson was about to turn the corner b-1 battle droids came out of nowhere surrounding him.

"Jackson Smith you're coming with us." a commander droid said. He had no choice they were armed, he wasn't.

(a week later)

"You are storm troopers. Not clone, _storm_ troopers you will fight for something new coming. You have no names you have numbers. You will obey." said an officer. So this was the briefing One one-seven fourteen thought at least that's what they wanted him to call himself. The hundreds of children were arranged in four lines. Then the were ordered to go in these cylindrical tubes. This would be the last part of the briefing. The brainwashing Jackson put his hand in his pocket and felt two tiny things. The were his mother's earrings the only thing he had of his old life. It was his turn to walk in the cylinder

Walking out the cylinder one one-seven fourteen was directed to his dorm. He sat on the bed, and put his hand in his pocket he pulled out to earrings. They looked familiar.

(flash back)

His mother kneeled in front of him. She took off her earrings and gave it to him.

"I'm going away for a little bit but, you can keep these to remember me," It was almost as if she knew she was going to die. "Since you can keep them you can only give them to a girl you love." she said. Jackson tried to hand it back to her. "It can't be me silly, but mommy got to go now bye." she stood up and walked away.

"Bye mommy." Jackson said waving he put the earrings in his pocket.

(present)

He remembered. Two days after she left he found out that her transport had blown up. But one thing was hasy one thing he couldn't remember. His name. That had been truly lost to the brainwashing. He would make a new one.

(one year later)

After exceeding the training he a seven others were order come to the briefings hall. The cylinders were still there.

"You eight have been hand picked for something very special. You will become death troopers." said the captain.

He explained what they would have to go through the training everything. And when the captain asked how wanted to go first, One one-seven fourteen stepped up he would be the best and would slay those who killed his mother. He had finally thought of a name for himself, Slade.

(two years later)

Slade watched as a woman walked down an ally

"Now," he said over the coms four death troopers surrounded the woman. Slade walked up to her

"Where is Drago Midosea?" he asked. Then a man ran at them blaster pistol in hand and fired. He hit one of the death troopers as she turned around before the others shot and killed him.

"That was the father." One three-seventeen said. He handed Slade a taser incase she didn't want to tell, but Slade was more focused on seventeen-thirty three the death trooper who was shot. She didn't move at all.

Slade hoped she wasn't dead he had already lost three death troopers on missions.

"I'll never tell!" she yelled.

"Tase her." One three-seventeen said. Slade didn't move. He was the team's captain.

"No." he said. Slade was confident he could take him on. He was worried if the others would fire. Without hesitation One three -seventeen punched Slade in the head knocking him to the ground. He took the taser and turned to the woman. He activated the taser. Slade sat up on his knees and crawled over to Seventeen-thirty three. She was breathing now. _Good,_ he thought as he heard the screams of the woman. After a minute she caved in.

"He was taken by Jedis! I don't know where!" she screamed in pain.

See? What wasn't so hard." one three-seventeen said nodding to another death trooper named Thirty four-sixteen. Thirty four-sixteen raised his blaster and shot her.

"This is One three-seventeen we're ready for evac." One three-seventeen said into his com. The troopers ignored Seventeen-thirty three on the floor and waited. Slade pulled her helmet off. She was awake now.

"This is my fault we didn't scan the area." Slade said . She shook her head not wanting for him to blame himself but Slade went on.

"I never should have been leader I should've should've," Slade said thinking for a moment

"Left." Seventeen-thirty three stared into his eyes.

"Then leave." She said. A trickle of blood came out her mouth. She was dying and Slade couldn't do anything. She died in his arms before the LAAT came they had to use it because civilians would think it was the republic. On the way to base Slade thought about what she said.

(a month later)

As Slade ran down a hallway being chased by laser fire he was full of regret. Leaving was easier than it sounded. Four weeks ago two more stormtroopers were promoted the death troopers. Slade had invited all the death troopers to leave with him. That how Slade knew there was a problem in the brainwashing. They had all said no but didn't report or kill him. Knowing he couldn't leave alone he reprogrammed one B-1 droid pilot, one B-1 droid commander, four B-1 security droids, four B-1 droid engineers, an astromech, one NR-1100 slicer droid, one GH-7, one 2-1B surgical droid, and one FX-6 Medical Droid.

Right now he ran alongside the droid commander who he had named Sarge and the security droids named Red Snapper, Red Polar, Red Streak, and Red Cannon. The rest of the droids were in a LAAT waiting for them to come. Slade a had E-5 blaster rifle in his hand and turned around to shoot at a commando droid. Of course they sent droids after them. If they had sent stormtroopers then they would've saw the rebellion they might rebel too. As Slade started to run again he saw Sarge fall. Slade turned around and fired at the droid that had hit Sarge. It was a B-2 super battle droid. They were trying their hardest to kill Slade. After the combined fire of Slade and the droids blaster fire the super battle droid went down.

Slade grabbed Sarge's arms and dragged him behind a corner.

"Are you ok?" Salde asked desperately.

"Leave me kid, I'm not going to make it." When Slade had reprogrammed him he added a mature personality because of this Sarge called him kid.

"Don't say that." Red Snapper said picking Sarge up with both his arms. Slade grabbed Sarge's blaster and handed it to him.

"Protect Red Snapper." Slade said. Sarge fired over Red Snapper's shoulder and shot a droid.

"Nice." Red Cannon commented. They started running again with Sarge firing over Red Snapper's shoulders to cover them. Then, in front of them were two super battle droids. They fired and the blasts hit Red Streak and Red Cannon in the chest. Then Slade opened fire as he heard a voice yell, "Screw it!" then both super battle droids were shot in the back. Behind their falling bodies were two death troopers. Slade looked at them.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked desperately.

"No but we'll help you." as they ran dragging the the damaged droids behind them they made it to a transport ship. Slade and previously put in coordinates to his destination he pressed the button to warp. He knew none of the death troopers would make it.

(later)

Slade talked to a mandalorian with black and red armor. He had sold the transport ship for a U-Wing and had become friends with the mandalorian who had sold it to him.

"I know you can't stay," the mandalorian started. "But here." he gave Slade two knives and then the case for them. "They're mandalorian iron." Slade put them away. He hugged his friend "goodbye." he said. He walked into his U-wing and flew off.

We warned you to beware the you enjoyed.


End file.
